Our Son
by Broppy's-Little-Girl
Summary: "But the point is, no matter where life takes him. The places he will go; how far he'll go and things he'll discover, he'll always be our son." In which Branch and Poppy reflect on being new parents. One shot. Cheesiness and fluffiness lay ahead!


**Hello beautiful people! So I was working on Genesis (which if you haven't you should totally read btw) and then this random one shot came to my mind. I am not sure why this is, but a lot of people always make Broppy have a daughter, so I thought it'd be kinda nice for them to have a son for once. And for those of you who have read Genesis know that they actually have two sons but this is their very first baby! Just thought it'd be really adorable to do so here it goes! I own nothing!**

Branch could not keep the grin off his face as he held his baby boy in his arms. He was perfect. He had light blue skin, his hair not very much darker while his nose was pink. The thing that stood out from all the rest of his features was his glitter freckles.

He had them on his cheeks, ears, neck, shoulders, elbows, back, and legs.

His little eyes still remained closed. Whatever the shade may be- blue or purple- they'd be beautiful.

Branch smiled at his wife who was peacefully sleeping on his chest as he held their son in his muscular arms he had built up over the years of making his bunker. Poppy was smiling in her sleep as she hugged his leaf vest that he slipped on moments before she fell asleep. He knew she was exhausted. She was in labor for a long time.

"Hi, Elliot…" he whispered, not wanting to wake Poppy but he could no longer keep in everything he wanted to say to his child. "It's your Daddy...I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time." Nine months was a long time. Part of Branch knew he had been waiting for this moment for more than nine months.

He remembered when just the thought of children gave him an unsettling feeling. He tried hard to convince himself that he wanted nothing more to do with them. He was sure in the days he was grey many trolls talked behind his back saying they were sure he hated children. He knew they talked about his back about almost everything he did.

He knew he was the strange one. He knew he was the party pooper. One thing he didn't know was his place in the world.

"You're Mommy has too," he continued. Poppy gave Branch a purpose, a reason to live. She always had that effect on him. He couldn't ever make those feelings go away, no matter how hard he tried to deny him. Her friends- well, kinda his friends now- always knew this, too. They knew that Poppy never gave up on him because she loved him. Once his colors finally returned and he got to know them individually, they told him themselves. It made his ears heat up right away and his stomach feeling butterflies.

"She loves me, for some reason…" he said. "And she already loves you. So much. She's a very special troll. She is the Queen, after all. And since she's the Queen and I'm her King, you know what that means? You're our Prince…" Branch smiled even wider as Elliot rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

When his eyes fluttered opened they were a pinkish-purple: the exact same shade as Poppy's.

"You've got that same twinkle in your eyes," he smiled, falling in love with his son all over again. His big hope was for his boy was to grow up in a kind world, meet kind trolls, and be a kind troll himself. Kind trolls make amazing rulers. "You're going to make a great King one day. It's going to take some work, and it won't be easy but we will always be there to help you."

The baby blinked at him. He didn't understand anything he was saying yet, but one day he knew he would.

"You need to know that sometimes life isn't always so simple. It isn't all cupcakes and rainbows, but there is a whole ton of good in it. All I can do is hope you'll always be happy. But there will be times when you feel nothing is going right, and you will get through it. I promise." He held him closer. "And there will be some times when you are mad at us or we are mad at you but we'll forgive each other. Everyone gets mad once and awhile, sometimes you just need to take a breath and cool down."

He knew that from experience. Most of Branch's anger came from his inner pain. It was the only way he could express his pain. Poppy was the first one he let into his life after everything happened. When his colors came back, she got to know this beautiful side of him she didn't think was possible. He didn't even think it was possible. He thought that side of him was long gone. Just as his colors, it faded. It did not disappear. Poppy was the one to bring him back, to save him from himself.

"Trust me when I say this: we all get sad sometimes, even your mom." It was true. He found it hurt so bad to see her hurt. Seeing her there, grey and hopeless, destroyed him. Once everyone else turned grey that is when he figured it out: they cared about her. Poppy was always the happiest troll in the village, and everyone knew and loved her. Her closest friends were the ones to go colorless, and that hurt just as bad to see them lose hope. He didn't think someone as silly as Cooper or upbeat and sweet as Biggie could lose their colors. He always had known them to be happy. DJ Suki made beautiful music, Satin and Chenille beautiful clothing, Smidge being able to lift almost anything...they were the popular ones. They all had their own special talents; the ones he never thought would lose their shine.

No wonder Poppy was friends with them, and it was really no wonder why they were friends with his beautiful wife.

"Even all your aunts and uncles get sad, but they get through it together," he told him. "We all make mistakes," he said. "A man that never made mistakes never made anything."

He knew that from experience. He had made countless mistakes in his life that he couldn't make up for. But the past was past. He needed to look to the future now because the past was long gone.

If Branch was not so lost in the love of his son he would have noticed that Poppy was now awake, listening to every word he was saying. Her eyes didn't open, but her smile was proof that her ears were open and she was listening.

She deiced while Branch was at a pause that she'd open her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake," he smiled at his wife, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah…" she said, rolling over and playing with Elliot's little hands. "I've been awake for a while."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged. "I like listening to your voice. I always have. It just seems like a voice that someone would trust, you know?"

"Sure…" Branch decided to just agree though he had reasons not to. He knew Poppy loved him and always would, thus she loved his voice.

Poppy smiled as Elliot turned to his side and sucked his thumb. "He's so tiny…" she said, poking at his cheeks.

"He has your eyes, you know," he said.

"He's got something from me, at least."

"You have the same nose...and I'm pretty sure he got all of his freckles from your side of the family."

Poppy chuckled. "No doubt about that."

"He's got more than the stars in the sky."

"Except they shine brighter," she added, still caressing her son's cheek.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Branch said in a serious tone.

Poppy stared up at her loving husband and gave him a soft kiss. "We sure did a great job."

Branch smiled. "Yeah, we sure did. He can be anything he wants."

"He could be the first troll to fly!" Poppy beamed, suddenly sitting up in the bed.

"I'm not sure about that one, Poppy," he chuckled. "But if he will be, that'd definitely be something."

While Poppy continued to laugh Branch pulled her closer.

"If he is your son, he'll know how to throw a party for sure."

"And if he's your son he'll hate parties and tear up invitations," she said teasingly.

"I hope not," Branch scoffed.

"I was just kidding," she said, resting her head on her chest and breathing in his familiar scent. "But the point is, no matter where life takes him. The places he will go; how far he'll go and things he'll discover, he'll always be our son."

"Our son…" Branch repeated, still not being able to believe it. It was real. He was a father.

He kissed both her and Elliot's forehead before he let himself drift off into sleep.

Poppy was right.

No matter what, he would always be their beautiful son.

 **Okay, so I started this like two months ago and kinda forgot about it XD I know some parts may seem a bit cheesy but it is a very sweet one shot in my opinion.**

 **So anyway, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
